FOX News Channel
FOX News Channel was a television news network that aired across the United States. Field reporters from this network have given coverage of some of the important news events and terrorist activities which CTU contended with, including: the meltdown of the nuclear power plant at San Gabriel Island, President David Palmer's assassination, the attacks in major cities in the United States and the nuclear explosion in Valencia, California. Day 1 At 8pm on Day 1, FOX News did an instant poll in which 83% of votes approved of the way David Palmer handled the George Ferragamo situation. Day 2 During Day 2, two field reporters (one male and the other female) gave live reports of the racist violence in Marietta. Day 3 Anne Packard and Wayne Palmer watch FOX News when the Presidential debate between David Palmer and John Keeler airs. Day 4 During Day 4, a field reporter and an anchorman covered the terrorist abduction, and the later escape of Secretary of Defense James Heller. Day 5 During Day 5, a reporter commented about the Anti-terrorism treaty being signed by Presidents Charles Logan and Yuri Suvarov that day. David Palmer watched the news shortly before being assassinated in the penthouse apartment of his brother, Wayne. Several minutes later, the same reporter informed about the assassination of Palmer. Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler were watching the news then. Later that day, another reporter informed about the hostage crisis at Ontario Airport and the demands of the leader of the terrorist, Anton Beresch. Martha Logan watched the news with Evelyn Martin. During the evening, Hal Gardner watched reports about Charles Logan's decision to impose martial law. Later, Mike Novick watched Charles Logan speak about martial law remaining in effect after the terrorist plot had been thwarted on his mobile phone. Day 6 cell phone]] During Day 6, an innocent Middle Eastern man watched a FOX News broadcast about terrorist attacks. His presence made others around him on the street anxious. Seconds later, a real terrorist who aroused no suspicion because he was Asian, exploded a suicide bomb in a crowded bus just down the street. At around 5:29pm, Karen Hayes watched a FOX News report on her Sprint mobile phone just before her husband Bill Buchanan called her. Day 7 Chloe O'Brian tunes into Fox News radio for an update. Day 8 Pundits Bob Beckel and Monica Crowley commented on the peace treaty between President Allison Taylor and Omar Hassan on FOX News. This report was seen by Jack Bauer. Background information and notes * FOX News Channel is one of the few non-fictional news networks to be seen in 24. Most of the other networks seen were created for 24. * Fox News is owned by the News Corporation, which in turn owns Twentieth Century Fox Corporation, which produces 24. * The visual themes used by FOX News on 24 are the original themes from when the network launched in 1996. In real life, FOX News have updated their visual themes many times since then. Appearances Category:Businesses Category:Organizations Category:News networks